dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Axel Livan Darken
Axel is the main villan in both Highschool DxD Blue Dragon Emperor and the Rise of the Golden Dragon. Axel is Alex twin brother and rival. Appearance Axel is young man with red flaming-like hair and has his eyes being a mix with red, orange, and yellow. He wears a red shirt, black dress paints, and a nice pair black dress shoes. Along with a dark red coat with black outlines. For freelancer jobs or recon missions, he wears a pure black coat and that allows him to shadow himself and aura from his foes. Personality When first Axel first appear in story, he had a personality similar towards Freed, but being a little; sane and not crazy. He had no feelings towards the ones who had cause him to go mad and crave for blood. It was show that he will do anything to cause surfing to others and make the feel pain. After almost losing by Alex Gremory, Axel madness had fade little and later his true personality came back. He has calm and layback personality, but when fighting. He is coldhearted and will do anything to win and kill his foes. To give an arm, leg or his life. He has shown that is willing to do anything to win. Axel is not one without heart or big rage and hates towards people. It has been show in HDXD BDE OVA that Axel heart belongs to Raynare, saying that he will only smile happily for her and her alone. His hate is towards the Gremory Clan, mostly being Alex and Rias. Mainly being Rias for killing his beloved and second being Alex for having a happy life. Powers and Abilities High Light Weapon Skills - Through the power of his Sacred Gear, Axel can create and throw spears of light to kill Devils. Unlike most Fallen Angels who wield only one light spear, Axel is also skilled enough to create several light spears in his arsenal. Superhuman Physiology - While being supposed to be on par with Alex, Axel has showed to be stronger or on same level has him; being able to shrug off his attacks without problem due to him being a "rival" character. Enhanced Strength - Axel’s strength is on par with many supernatural beings and matching toward a High-tier dragon. Enhanced Stamina – Since Axel was little he had endured huge amounts of physical labor, allowing him to endure great amount of pain and keep on fighting. Enhanced Speed - Axel is faster than a normal human, being on par with High-Class Devils and Low-Ultimate-Class Devils. Enhanced Senses - Axel can sense deadly intent directed toward him. Flame Summoning and Control – Axel has a rare mastery over fire and can summon different types flames to overpower his foes. Immense Magical Power - Axel has a high magical energy reserves, but his control over magic is far below the standard. Flight: Through the power of his Sacred Gear, Axel can fly using a set of bat-like wings or pure black angel-like wings. Equipment Twilight Factory: 'Also known as the '''Creations of the Snake of Eden '''is the second ''Twilight Gear ''and Axel's main source of power which holds a small fractions of Samael's soul. It takes the form of a pair of black gauntlets with a red gem in the center of the back of the hand, and a cross in the center of said jewel. Holding mostly the fallen angel side of Samael, it has the ability to create light. Axel can create holographic objects such as blades, guns and more. The constructions carries Samael's dragon slayer properties. *'Heroic Paradox Devil Armor: '''Also known as the '''Paradox of a Villan Wearing a Hero's Leather Cloth; is a special form that Axel developed while fighting Alex in their first fights. In this form, a black light armor covers Axel's whole body except for his face. In this form, Axel's hair turns white, and grows a pair of bat-like wings to fly. Since it is a Sub-Class Balance Breaker, it is not strong enought withstand strong attacks, like Grand Fall. Balance Breaker: '''The Balance Breaker for Twilight Factory is called '''Twilight Factory Feather Cloth. '''Also known as the '''Feathers of the Snake of Eden which creates a pitch black armor with two floating disks with wings spreading from them, both of the same color of the armor. In this form the user gets their physical capabilities boosted as well as their mastery over the light constructions. Breakdown the Beast: '''Also known as the '''Beast of Supremacy is Twilight Factory's version of the Juggernaut Drive which unleashes Samael's full power. In this form Axel's Feather Cloth becoms bigger and more organic-looking heavily resembling Samael himself. The power of this form rivals with that of a god or demon lord. The chant goes as follows: Who dares to awaken me from my slumber? I am the unstoppable evil that drives this world to its end. I who devour the "Infinite" and intoxicates the "Dream". I shall become the World Ender. And the time to face your doomsday has come! Breakdown the Beast! Facts Axel’s appearance is based on a couple characters, being his hair style of Axel from Kingdom Hearts and his nobodies coat. His normal clothing of Genesis Rhapsodos from Final Fantasy. The making and creation of Twilight Factory gose to Hanten in-san. Category:BlueDragonEmperor Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Hybrids Category:Fanon Devils Category:Fanon Dragons Category:Fanon Sacred Gear user